happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monotone It Down
Monotone it Down is a HTF Fanon episode in which Mono tries to get some beauty sleep but is kept up by some noisy neighbors. Starring Roles *Mono Featuring Roles *Snooty and Cranky *Pecky *McPipes *Dj *Sniffles Appearances *Mime Plot Mono steps out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He then leaves the bathroom and heads to his bedroom. Once in his bedroom he enters his closet (and is no longer on screen). He tosses his towel out of the closet and lands perfectly folded in a hamper. Moments later Mono exits the closet in his pajamas and he heads over to his bed. Mono gets in his bed and turns off his bedside lamp. Soon Mono is fast asleep and snoring. Suddenly a blast of loud music wakes Mono up. Mono grumbles and climbs out of bed. He walks over to a window and opens it up which makes the music sound louder. Mono looks around and spots Dj listing to music on his phones, unaware that their unplugged and the music is blasting for everyone to hear. Mono gets ready to yell at Dj but is beaten to it when he hears yelling across the street. Mono looks at the source and see Cranky yelling out a window with Snooty behind him. Dj spots Cranky and is unable to hear him right so he thinks he is trying to say hello so Dj waves at Cranky behore going back to his music, Cranky lets out a gruble and slams his wnodw shut in defeat. Mono decides to give it a try and yells at Dj, but once again Dj believ he is saying hello so he wave at Mono. Mono lets out an annoyed snort and truns around for something to quiet Dj. After a but of searching Mono spots a shoe under his bed and he grabs it. Mono then goes back to the window and throws the shoe at Dj. The shoe hits Dj's headphones and knocks them off. Dj starts to get angry until he relises that the headphones where never plugged in so he makes a sheppish smile and plugs the headphones in while trying to apoligize but Mono is unable to understand him and simole yells for him to go. Dj take the hint and runs off. Mono lets out a satisfied sigh and closes his window. He then gets back and bed and closes his eyes but he suddenly jolted awake by the sound of loud knocking. Mono gets angry and opens up the window again. He looks around and spots Pecky trying to peck his way into Sniffles home, believing it to be a real tree. Mono gets annoyed and goes to get a shoe to throw at him. Mono quickly returns and throws the shoe, at the same time Sniffles opens a window thats by Pecky and sticks half his body out. Sniffles begins to yell at Pecky until the shoe hits the window and slams it shut on him, cutting off part of his head, his left arm and the tip of his trunk. Pecky doesn't notice this and continues to peck at the tree, his pecks becoming harder. Mono lefts out a gasp in horror when Sniffles dies but quikly shrugs it off and goes back to focusing on Pecky. Mono goes and gets another shoe but before he can the pecking stops and Mono looks out the window. He lets out a small gasp when he sees that Pecky has pecked the metal tree so hard that his beck stopped but his head didn't and was impaled in it. Mono shakes this off and goes back to his bed but beofre he can even get in it the sound of bagpipes is heard. Mono yells in anger in looks back out the window to spot McPipes walking down the street, while playing his bagpipes. Mono becomes so upset that he snaps. He grabs a bunch og objects from his room (including another shoe, a cane, a monocal and a picture of himself). Mono throws these things at McPipes and the land in the pipes of the bagpipe. McPipe trys to play but the object stop him but he doesn't give up and blows so hard that the object come shooting out of the bagpipe. At this same time Cranky opens his window again but he is quickly killed when the cane shoots through his head and into Snooty's chest killing them both. The shoe goes flying and hits a passing Mime in the back of the head so hard that his eyes pop out and he falls over dead. Mono manages to duck as the picure frame and monocal fly through the window. Mono is now very angry and looks back out the window only to find McPipes dead of over excertion. Mono lets out a sigh and goes back to bed. He quickly falls asleep but is woken up by his alarm clock. Mono lets out a furious yell and the iris closes. The epside then ends with the sound of the alarm being smashed. Deaths #Part of Sniffles' head is cut off along with his left arm and the tip of his trunk. #Pecky pecks Sniffles' home so hard that his pecker pops out the back of his head. #Cranky is shot through the head by a cane. #Snooty is impaled in the chest by a cane. #Mime's eyes are knocked out. #McPipes dies from over excertion. Trivia #This is Mono's first starring role. He previuosly made his debut in Battle of the Arts. #This episode marks Mono's first kill. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes